


Release

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Heavy BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Everyone needs a release
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Release

Hotch walked into the Bullpen calmly, admiring the bustle of a workday. It wasn't everyday that he arrived as late as he did today (which is actually just normal working hours for everyone else). It had been almost 2 years actually. He wasn't smiling, but he couldn't argue that the perpetual frown lines on his forehead were absent today.

\- flashback -

He was tied down to the table, ropes criss crossing over his spine. Legs spread and tied in a caricature of sitting in mid air. 

His arse was covered in varying degrees of red and a butt plug was clenched tightly in his hole. Vibration setting on 5, making his prostate feel like jelly. 

His whole body was shaking and he himself was seconds away from begging. His cock, a beautiful deep shade of maroon, was tied up with a cock ring. 

This was a release he had to earn. Like this, he didn't feel like a failure, didn't have the world resting on his shoulders. Just his own thoughts played out on his body. 

The day had been particularly rough and he had almost horrifically snapped at his team. He needed to be calm and in control and his fraying nerves never helped.

This was the best type of therapy he had ever found. You were able to break through his bullshit and make him feel. You could rip apart his walls, his defences and make him bawl when needed. You could break him down and rebuild him. Stronger than last. You could make him let go.

And that's how he found himself in his current position. He hadn't yet broken and was still very much in green territory. He wanted one thing tonight and it would soon come. 

The crack of the whip against his tight balls was both a shock and so very welcome, making him groan and twitch. The pauses between blows would soon become shorter. He knew he'd surrender eventually. 

He'd open his legs as wide as he could in his restraints and accept the pain. He'd finally cry his heart out. And then he'd get sucked off. He'd get rimmed around the butt plug. He'd get fucked and would be allowed to come from that only, nails drawing lines into his ribs and thighs. 

He would be lifted into arms stronger than his own, cut out of the ropes and wrapped like a burrito after being cleaned off. He'd be held and rocked and be given some soothing tea for his throat and sinuses. 

But not yet. No, for now, today was still his fault and he needed the pain.

\- end flashback -

Nothing about his walk or his demeanor gave anything away about his activities. But his step was lighter and he was able to handle another day, another case, without wanting to fall to pieces.


End file.
